Mating
by CerberusKin
Summary: Kyuubi is one of the tailed demon lords and Naruto is his successor. Then mating season comes along and Naruto has to find a mate before hs seventeenth birthday. Guess who his eyes are set on? NaruSasu Yaoi lemon
1. Spring aka Mating Season

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my thoughts.

Mating

Chapter I Spring a.k.a. Mating Season

Naruto sat on his couch in his apartment. He was deep in thought over a major issue that was brought to his attention by Kyuubi. He had to find a mate sooner or later or Kyuubi would find one for him. Naruto did not want that. Nor did he want to rush something like this but he was fifteen and he had to find a mate before his seventeenth birthday. 'Great, I have two years to find a mate. That's so much time' he thought sarcastically. He decided not to go meet team seven at the bridge because it was the start of spring and every start of spring since he was eleven, Naruto would get the urge to jump the younger Uchiha and fuck him into the ground. When the third got wind of it he excused Naruto from any classes and when he graduated the academy he was excused from training for a few days.

Naruto knew he had an attraction to Sasuke but he did not know if Sasuke felt the same way. He knew by skipping training that day that Sakura and Kakashi would bother him afterward. Naruto was not looking forward to that. Naruto had the feeling that Sasuke was going to be forced to tag along so Naruto decided to not answer the door. His thoughts wandered back to his current predicament. He had only told Neji, Hinata, Shino, Lee, and Shikamaru about what was going on and they tried their best to keep Sasuke away from Naruto. 'Bad thing about this whole thing is that I am going to get worse further into the season.' Naruto gave an annoyed sigh as a knock cut through his thoughts. 'I knew it' Naruto got up and went to the door. He expected to see Kakashi and Sakura with a pissed Sasuke, but he saw Neji. The Hyuuga stood there looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded his head and let Neji in. Naruto closed the door and went to the kitchen to prepare tea. Neji sat on the old couch waiting for Naruto to join him.

Naruto brought over two mugs filled with chamomile tea. Setting a mug in front of Neji, Naruto sat next to the Hyuuga. They drank in silence until Neji saw fit to speak.

"You realize that Akatsuki will be after you when you are in this state"

"No, they won't. From what Tsunade told me, the leader of the Akatsuki betrayed his own comrades and he ended up getting killed by them."

"So Itachi no longer has any purpose."

"Not true. After the death of Akatsuki's leader, the remainder of the organizations members made Itachi the new leader of Akatsuki. Instead of capturing the demon holders they are protecting them. Akatsuki has changed without notice from anyone."

"You are right, but how did Tsunade find out?"

"Itachi came to the village himself to talk to her. He requested that Tsunade allow the Akatsuki to protect me and any other holder that have escaped notice. She granted him permission and ever since then Akatsuki has back us up." Naruto turned to Neji and stared at him. "That is not why you are here is it?"

"Naruto, Itachi is requesting that…"

"I should hurry up and find a mate because the other demon lords are getting a bit restless and their pestering Itachi. I know."

"What other demon lords Naruto. I thought it was only Shukaku and Kyuubi."

"No. There are six others. Remember the demon lords are the tailed beasts so Shukaku and Kyuubi are not the only ones."

"Makes sense. Why didn't you go to training today? Did you forget that Sasuke is staying home because his brother is here?"

"I forgot about that. Oh well. Besides I would have torn Sakura to pieces."

"That's right. I better go because the devil and the pervert are coming."

"Hahaha… Good one. See ya"

No more than two minutes since Neji's departure was there a knock on Naruto's door. Naruto walked to the door and saw Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura was pissed and Kakashi just read on. Naruto looked at Kakashi for a while until the jounin nodded his head and picked Sakura up before disappearing. Naruto sighed before closing the door and heading to the kitchen. Upon entering the living Naruto noticed a black clad figure. Naruto glanced at said figure and noticed that it was none other than the man he wanted to fuck into the ground.

Sasuke sat on Naruto's couch waiting for him to finish with Sakura and Kakashi before he confronted the blonde. Something was not right and he wanted to know. So many questions ran through his mind and he wanted them answered.

"Sasuke is there a reason why you didn't use the door"

"Naruto I need to talk to you."

"Not now I'm busy"

"Really? With what?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke please hurry up"

"What's the hurry? Expecting someone?"

"No. It's just…never mind. You know where the door is show yourself out"

"Naruto why are you avoiding me? What have I done that you have to avoid me so much"

"Trust me, if I tell you, you would surely hate me."

"What would make me hate you Naruto?"

"I'll talk to you later Sasuke. See ya" Naruto walked towards his bedroom to take care of a forming problem.

"Naruto don't brush me off"

"I just did" Naruto continued to walk until Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke please…"

"No, not until you answer me" Sasuke looked at Naruto. Meanwhile Naruto was trying to keep himself under control and he was failing miserably.

"Sasuke please. I don't think…"

"Naruto just tell me why you have been ignoring me why you have ignored me every spring for the past five years." (A/N: Let me explain. The way I see and write it is that Naruto had began the mating cycle thing on his eleventh birthday thus explains the five year thing. Figure it out.)

"Trust me you don't want to know" Naruto was shaking and every second that passed between him and Sasuke and Naruto had lost control.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" Naruto was now gripping Sasuke's shoulders. His head was bowed downward, his bangs covering his eyes. Naruto stopped shaking but had lost all control. Sasuke just stood there looking at Naruto. He was confused as well as a little frightened because he started to feel Kyuubi's chakra beginning to rise.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. His eyes went from the vibrant blue that they were to dark green. Sasuke looked at Naruto strangely because from what he recalled Naruto's eyes turned red when Kyuubi was taking hold of his body. The new shade of color in Naruto's eyes puzzled Sasuke, but he did not have the chance to think on it further because Naruto had taken his lips in a violent kiss. Sasuke tensed a bit before relaxing and allowing Naruto to claim dominance. Every shred of coherent thought that was in Sasuke's mind escaped him when Naruto pressed him against the floor roughly. Sasuke moaned as Naruto began to grind him. Sasuke arched his back gave out a loud moan when Naruto started to grind harder. Sasuke did not know how much his moaning and participation in the situation was fueling Naruto's lust for him.

Sasuke could feel himself get closer to the edge and he knew that Naruto was not going to stop anytime soon. Sasuke felt his pants and boxers being taken off and Naruto's hand stroking him slowly. Sasuke gasped and arched his hips into Naruto's touch. Naruto then began to stroke him harder and Sasuke was moaning and whimpering in pleasure as he was getting closer to the edge quickly. He heard a knock on Naruto's door but he paid no attention to it and neither did Naruto.

Naruto heard his door open and he heard Sakura gasp. Just when she gasped Sasuke came hard in Naruto's hand. Naruto chuckled a bit as Sasuke lay on the floor completely dazed and not realizing the Sakura was in the room. Naruto brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and he proceeded to lick Sasuke's essence off. Sakura gave a sort of crying squeak before running out of Naruto's apartment crying. When Naruto finished licking his hand clean, he picked Sasuke up and placed him on the couch. Naruto then proceeded to make his way to the bathroom to handle his erection, but before he could get one step away from the couch Sasuke grabbed his wrist. Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke sat up on his knees and unzipped Naruto's pants. He was surprised to find out that Naruto did not wearing any underwear. So Naruto's painfully hard erection poked out of Naruto's pants and into Sasuke's mouth. Naruto moaned and urged Sasuke to continue. Sasuke complied and began to suck Naruto's cock.

Down the street from Naruto's apartment

Sakura was thinking back to what she saw in Naruto's apartment. Naruto was on top of Sasuke doing something and Sasuke was enjoying it. Sakura could not believe. She just could not come to terms with what she saw. Then anger began to brew inside of her. Naruto had taken Sasuke away from her. He had did the thing that Sakura wanted to do to Sasuke. Now sakura has no chance with Sasuke because of Naruto. She had to do something about it.

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.


	2. A Few Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my thoughts.

Mating

Chapter II A Few Changes

Stray shafts of light made their way into Naruto's bedroom through closed curtains. Naruto was in a light doze when a soft purring woke him up. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and looked down. His sight was greeted by a pair of soft fuzzy black cat ears. Puzzled, Naruto lifted the head that rested on his chest. He saw the sleeping face of Sasuke. Naruto looked to the top of Sasuke's head again only to see hair and black cat ears. The soft purring continued as Sasuke slept on, totally oblivious to Naruto. Naruto on the other was trying to figure out how Sasuke got cat ears. Then it hit him. Sasuke had accepted Naruto's proposal for him to become his mate and by law, if Naruto was to mate with a human, that human was to take on the form of an animal demon that best suits his/her personality; in Sasuke's case, a cat. 'Seems fitting enough. He is clever when he wants to. Besides, cats are notorious for being jealous. Yup that should describe Sasuke.'

Naruto smiled as Sasuke snuggled closer before continuing to purr. "I wonder…" Naruto muttered as he raised a hand and began to scratch behind Sasuke's fuzzy cat ears. The purring grew louder and Sasuke leaned closer to the touch. Naruto silently laughed as he continued to scratch behind Sasuke's ears. Naruto then started to scratch and message down Sasuke's neck to his shoulders then back up to his ears. Naruto started to love the sound of Sasuke purring and put to mind the ways he could hear that sound again. There was a knock on Naruto's apartment door which fortunately did not wake Sasuke. Being careful as to not wake the newly formed cat demon, Naruto slipped out of bed and padded quietly to the door. Naruto unlocked the door and opened only to see Sakura standing in the doorway. Naruto looked at her flatly. He did not even invite her in. Naruto just stood there waiting for her to tell him what she was doing at his apartment. Sakura saw that Naruto was not going to talk to her or invite her in so she got down to business.

"Well Naruto, I guess the whole village by now knows of your relationship with Sasuke." Sakura smiled smugly to herself. She was waiting for Naruto to yell at her but she did not get the pleasure of seeing him angry.

"Well then, I guess they got told old news." Naruto had a bored look on his face. It was all he could do to hide the smile that threatened to show itself.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" She gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Well, let us say it is a bit of a difficult situation to explain and I have no wish to tell you or explain it to you. So, nice to see you Sakura and have a good day." Naruto was about to close the door when Sakura spoke again.

"Where's Sasuke? Is he here with you? He is not at home or at the training fields or with his brother." As if on cue, a very sleepy Sasuke stepped to Naruto's side. Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist to draw him closer. Sasuke smiled sleepily and snuggled against Naruto's chest, purring lightly. "Sasuke-kun? Why are you… Sasuke when did you get cat ears?" Sasuke raised a hand lazily to his head and felt the fuzzy black ears. Smiling in understanding, Sasuke shrugged it off and snuggled against Naruto's chest once again. Naruto looked at Sakura before nodding his head in a good bye and closing the door.

Kakashi was enjoying the day off. He was sleeping in with his beautiful love Iruka. Sakura had stopped by a few hours ago to state really obvious news. Kakashi just brushed her off this time and left her glaring angrily at their apartment door. Kakashi smiled as he thought about Naruto and Sasuke. Then his mind drifted to Gaara and how he was fairing with Neji. Everyone knew of Shukaku's displeasure. Shukaku loved Neji but there was a problem where Gaara was the submissive in the relationship and that caused some problems. Even though Neji was to be made a demon by law it was also set down by law that the dominant would take care of both affairs for both families. Shukaku did not want to bring that kind of pressure on Neji but Neji would not hear of it and accepted the responsibility.

Then there was Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had a bigger responsibility than Gaara since Naruto was to succeed Kyuubi. There was a little problem, Naruto had only received four tails. He had not received the other five tails. They would have to wait a few more years in order for Naruto to get all nine. It was enough time for him to become Hokage for a few years before finding a successor and taking up the responsibilities of Kyuubi as a Demon Lord. Kakashi wondered if Sasuke is ready to be a mate of a Demon Lord. It worried him though. He had a gut feeling that this was not going to go smoothly as planned. 'I need to relax. It's my day off. I should not be worrying over these things today. I should be relaxing with my love and going to the festival tonight.' Kakashi sighed and snuggled with his lover to sleep some more.

Sakura was formulating a plan in her mind. Problem was that she was still bothered by the fact that Sasuke had cat ears. She also noticed a long medium fluffy black tail. 'Whatever Naruto did to Sasuke he will pay.' She kept walking not realizing that she was thinking out loud when she passed Gaara. Gaara stopped and stared at her retreating back. He just stood there until his siblings caught up to him. Giving on last glance at the direction Sakura went Gaara continued walking to the hotel they were staying at.

Neji stood outside a eight story hotel waiting. Tsunade had told him that Gaara was visiting for the festival and that Neji needed to be by his side at all times since Gaara only trusted very few people. Neji looked up and down the street on last time when his mate came into view. Neji smiled and pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on. Gaara nearly ran over to Neji as he caught sight of him. Neji just smiled and kissed his mate before escorting him inside.

"It has been awhile love."

"Nice to see you to. You are expected at the Hokage tower as soon as you are settled in. Tsunade wishes to speak with you. Is something troubling you love?"

"I will speak with you about it later Neji. Right now I need to see Tsunade and get settled"

Sasuke sat on Naruto's lap in a tree that overlooked the village. They were atop the cliff where the faces of Hokage's of past was etched. They were watching the set up for that nights festivities and Sasuke was just curled up on Naruto's lap purring as Naruto scratched behind his ears. They had been relaxing all morning and decided to get some fresh air. When they had passed through the village, some villagers whispered to each other while others giggled at the sight of the two. Naruto had long grown his ears and tail when he was twelve when Kyuubi announced that Naruto was to succeed him as a Demon Lord. Now Naruto had grown three more and all he needed was the other five tails to become Demon Lord, but until then he enjoyed the freedom and peace that he had.

Naruto felt Sasuke's tail wrap around his own. Naruto smiled and looked down at is mate who was sleeping soundly and purring away. Naruto's smile broadened as he picked his love up bridal style and jumped from the tree landing gracefully on the ground before heading off towards the village to their apartment. Sasuke slept on as Naruto made his way to Sasuke's house. He knew that some time that day Itachi was going to search for his brother if he was not home soon. 'Well speak of the devil' Naruto thought as Itachi came into view with Kisame along side him. Itachi smiled and nodded and acknowledgement to Naruto and continued on his way. Kisame just smiled as he wrapped an arm around Itachi's waist. Naruto smirked at his possessiveness of Itachi and wished the best for them. From what Sasuke had told Naruto, Kisame had proposed to Itachi a few weeks back and they had come to the village to gain Sasuke's consent since Kisame will be becoming Sasuke's brother-in-law. Sasuke was more than happy to accept and the wedding was to be held a year from the festival. Sasuke tried to snuggled deeper into Naruto hold and stopped purring. Once he was comfortable enough he relaxed and continued purring. Naruto could not hear it but he felt the vibration from Sasuke's throat on his chest. Naruto chuckled a bit when Sasuke nuzzled his shoulder and purred louder when Naruto nipped his ear in response.

The villagers had not seen anything so cute before. Sasuke was in Naruto's arms sleeping with his tail intertwined with Naruto's and nuzzling the blondes shoulder. It had taken Naruto some time to gain the trust and respect the villagers gave him now. It took the defeat of Orochimaru to prove to them that he was willing to protect a village that hated him. Some villagers banished the memory from mind while others let it play as tears slid down their faces. They had almost lost Naruto that day. He had almost ended up dying the same way his father had died. If it was not for Sasuke, Naruto would have been lying next to Yondaime. Things changed that day. The villagers began to respect Naruto and trust him. There was still a remote few that still thought of him as a demon even though he truly was. A fox demon that would do anything for the place he grew up in and loved. Ebisu still treated him like shit but was soon brought down by Gai who seriously whooped his ass. Other than that, the villagers loved Naruto.

Sakura sat outside of Sasuke's house. She had been talking to Itachi when Kisame came out of no where and told her to fuck off. Itachi had refused to split Naruto and Sasuke up and told Sakura to find some one else to chase after. Sakura did not take that well and went off on Itachi only to have the elder Uchiha silence her with a smack on the face. Itachi left quite pissed off with an almost equal pissed off Kisame. Sakura heard humming coming towards Sasuke's house and noticed it was Naruto since he always hummed the same song. Sakura then got a somewhat bright idea to change her appearance and pretend that her and Sasuke had been going out. Doing what she planned Sakura changed her appearance and waited for Naruto to get closer.

Naruto saw Sakura standing on the porch. He rolled his eyes in annoyance before picking up his pace. He did not want to linger nor talk to Sakura while Sasuke was asleep. Walking up the steps, Naruto set Sasuke down gently on the floor before taking out Sasuke's house key. Sakura just stood there waiting for Naruto to say something to her, but al she got was a glance before Naruto vanished behind the door with Sasuke in his arms. Sakura just stood there in shock wondering about what just happened. Then she started to pound on the door. She did not like being ignored. She hated being ignored. She heard the door unlock and saw Naruto's hands shoot out and grab her wrists. Sakura looked at him in surprise as he stepped out of the house closing the door behind him.

"Sakura what do you want?"

"I am not Sakura."

"Please Sakura, there is no way you can be some one else"

"I am telling you I am not Sakura. Do I look like Sakura?"

"Yes"

"What?" She looked down at herself. She did not look like herself.

"Sakura there is one thing a demon can do and that is see through transformation jutsu. Have a nice day!" Naruto turned around and closed the door locking. Sakura just stood there before walking off.

Sasuke lay curled up on Naruto's lap purring lightly while Naruto read a book on chakra control. He heard the door open and voices entering the house. Naruto did a few hand signs causing a clone to pop up in front of him. "Please tell then to keep it down." Naruto whispered. The clone nodded its head and disappeared around the corner. The voices lowered to hushed whispers as they turned the corner to the living room. The clone reappeared in front of Naruto then disappeared with a soft pop. Itachi walked in with Kisame in tow. Both of them were smiling at each other. Naruto just smiled at the two of them before returning to his book.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke's curled up form. His brows furrowed in confusion and curiosity as he caught sight of Sasuke's ears and tail. Naruto glanced up and looked towards Kisame then went back to reading. Itachi looked between Naruto and Kisame until Kisame leaned over and whispered something in Itachi's ear. Itachi nodded his head and smiled. A quiet giggle escaped Itachi's lips as he glanced on more time at Sasuke. Itachi turned to Kisame and gave him a light kiss on the lips before heading up stairs with a slight naughty look that was directed towards Kisame. Kisame smiled, looked at Naruto and nodded his head before following Itachi up stairs. Naruto just shook his head and began to scratch Sasuke behind the ears. His purring grew in volume as Naruto continued. Naruto truly loved that sound. He lifted Sasuke's head a bit and kissed him on the cheek before setting him down again on his lap. Naruto then continued reading while scratching his mate behind the ears.

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. Well, I am working on Chapter III so hang tight. If you want the unedited version of First Impressions and Bad Memories Chapter Three Then email me at MDluciano4cfl. or 


	3. Shock and Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my thoughts.

Mating

Chapter III Shock and Problems

Sasuke curled up against Naruto but found that there was no one there. Sasuke opened eyes slowly and adjusted to the light. He listened for any sound of Naruto walking around the room but heard none. Then again thanks to his heightened senses, Sasuke smelled cinnamon, vanilla extract, eggs, and butter. 'French Toast' Sasuke thought. His stomach took the moment to grumble and Sasuke could not help but smile. Getting up and yawning, Sasuke stretched out on the bed like a cat before padding silently out of the room, past his brothers where he still heard snoring, down the hall, down the stairs, and down another hall to the kitchen. There he found his love making French toast, eggs, and coffee for himself and tea for Sasuke for Sasuke hated the taste of coffee. Sasuke felt his tail curl up a bit and it startled him somewhat until he remembered that he was now a cat demon and Naruto's life mate. Sasuke smiled as he remembered what they did that night when Naruto mated with him and Sasuke was happy to accept him.

It really did not bother Sasuke to have ears and a tail but from time to time Sasuke would forget and would be startled by the sudden touch of his tail around his waist or the feel of the fuzzy black ears every time he ran a hand through his hair. Then again he was more than happy to be with Naruto, but he ran into a slight problem. The only person who knows of Sasuke's transformation was Sakura and Sasuke wondered if she told anyone yet but he was not surprised. Sakura was probably holding on to that fact until she devised a way to get him and Naruto to separate. 'That is going to be impossible' Sasuke thought. He padded silently and softly toward his mate and encircled his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto tensed a bit trying to feel out Sasuke's chakra but to no avail. So, Naruto sniffed the air before relaxing. Sasuke felt foreign chakra enter his body. He got really relaxed at first before feeling that his boxers were getting a little bit too tight. The foreign chakra had entered his body very slowly at first but was now coming into him at a fast pace. Sasuke moaned as the foreign chakra pressed on his chakra points. For a regular human it would have been painful but for a demon, having its chakra points pressed on was pleasurable beyond compare.

Naruto chuckled lightly as Sasuke fell to his knees panting. Naruto shut the stove off and put the last of the French toast on a plate before kneeling next to Sasuke and pouring more of his chakra into Sasuke binding the both of them. Sasuke yelped when Naruto picked him up and sat him down at the table. The foreign chakra that was Naruto's left Sasuke's body leaving him groaning at the loss of contact. Naruto just laughed at Sasuke's gloominess and proceeded to eat breakfast. Sasuke looked at him gloomily before starting to eat himself. When they finished breakfast, Sasuke helped with the dishes and went upstairs to change with Naruto behind him. When they passed Itachi's room they heard moaning and the banging of the headboard against the wall. Sasuke stifled the giggles that threatened to overcome him. When they entered his room Sasuke's room Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist while closing the bedroom door with his foot. Sasuke turned in his embrace and kissed him passionately. Naruto then intertwined his and Sasuke's chakra slowly and pressing Sasuke's chakra points in the process. Sasuke clutched onto Naruto's shoulders for support and grinding his hips against Naruto's. Naruto moaned and continued to push down on Sasuke's chakra points with his own chakra which he kept flowing into Sasuke's body binding them both.

Sasuke moaned again and arched his back as Naruto slipped a hand up Sasuke's shirt and lightly rubbed one of his nipples. Naruto smirked when Sasuke tried to arch his back but found that he could not. Naruto was holding his hips down. Sasuke whimpered and tried to get Naruto's hand off his hips but to no avail. The soon to be demon fox lord had a good grip and was not going to let go any time soon. Naruto looked down at Sasuke and decided that the both of them were wearing too many clothes so he disposed of them quickly. Sasuke lay on the floor naked and panting as Naruto contemplated on what to do. Sasuke shifted a bit uneasily as he waited for Naruto to do something. Naruto noticed this and held Sasuke's hips down once again earning him a whine from said boy. Naruto looked Sasuke up and down and caught sight of his mates aching member. Fisting it Naruto began pumping his lover at a slow pace. Sasuke moaned and writhed as Naruto sped up, then he stopped. Sasuke whined his displeasure until he felt Naruto take him in his mouth. Sasuke yowled as Naruto sucked him before going into a content purring. Both of them heard screaming coming from Itachi's room before it fell silent again but Naruto continued to suck happily away at Sasuke's dick. Sasuke just lay there purring and meowed every now and then before he came in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto swallowed what was left of Sasuke's cum before picking up the cat demon. Sasuke had fallen into a light sleep but woke up when Naruto picked him up off the floor. Naruto lay Sasuke down on the bed before preparing him for a rough morning.

Sakura walked around town in a pissy mood. She had gone to Sasuke's house again to try and speak with Sasuke but Naruto opened the door and sent her away. She really loathed Naruto for taking her Sasuke away from her. She passed Shikamaru who stopped to stare at her for a second before walking lazily off. She passed Gaara and Neji and did not notice the protective arm that wrapped around Gaara's waist as she passed by but she did notice the air of hatred towards her from Gaara and Neji as she passed them. Sakura stopped and looked at their retreating backs. Gaara was looking straight ahead talking to Neji about something but Neji was looking over his shoulder at Sakura. Sakura got a sudden chill down her back and started to walk again, resisting the urge to look back at Neji.

Ino saw Sakura and knew why the pink haired girl was pissed about. Sighing in annoyance Ino continued to sweep the front of the store completely ignoring Sakura which pissed Sakura off more. Her best friend was ignoring her and she had no idea why. Sakura saw Ino enter the flower shop to put the broom away so Sakura decided to ask Ino what was her problem. Sakura opened the store door and saw Ino struggling to close the broom closet. She saw her friend slam the door quickly and look at Sakura.

"Hey…(pant pant pant) Sakura…(pant pant pant) not having a good…(pant pant) morning I see…(pant)"

"Nope. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why did you ignore me?"

"Because I know why you are pissed and to tell you truth you need to get over Sasuke."

"Please, like you have given up on him"

"I have because I have fallen for Choji."

"What? That fat lard? Are you crazy?" There was a loud smack and Sakura landed on the floor hard with a glaring Ino standing over her.

"Get. Out. Now." Sakura did not need second bidding. She got up and raced out of the flower shop before Ino kicked her ass.

Kiba and Hinata walked by Sakura giving her a worried look before continuing on. She did not care for the looks people were giving her. She just wanted to find a way to get her Sasuke back. That night was the festival that was dedicated to the past Hokage's and Sakura wanted to go with Sasuke but knew he was going with Naruto. This fueled her anger towards the blonde even more. All the past genin teams were to meet that afternoon for a reunion lunch thing and for sure everyone was going to freak out at Sasuke's transformation. Sakura smiled evilly at the thought that their friends were going to reject the change and pairing. She was looking forward to it and hurried to the meeting place to wait.

Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and looked to his side at his lover. Naruto was still soundly asleep and Sasuke liked it when Naruto's ears and tail were visible because he looked absolutely adorable even when he was sleeping. Sasuke purred in contentment at the sudden thought of being with Naruto fir eternity. He felt the bed shift slightly and looked down to see that Naruto gad turned around and was curled up in a ball. Sasuke gave a small meow at Naruto's cuteness before waking his sleepy kitsune. Sasuke leaned down and lazily licked the shell of Naruto's ear only to get a muffled groan and Naruto curling up tighter. Sasuke licked Naruto's ear one more time before whispering in Naruto's ear.

"Love…Love it is time to get up or we will be late for the reunion."

"(groan) It's not time yet. Let me sleep a few more minutes."

"Naruto, it is five minutes till one o' clock"

"WHAT!" Naruto snapped up and grabbed the clock that was sitting on his side of the bed. It read 12:57. Naruto jumped out of the bed and rushed to find clean clothes. Sasuke got up casually and walked towards the dresser. He opened the top drawer and tool out Naruto's black and orange pants and jacket and placed it on the bed. Sasuke went back to the drawer and pulled out a pair of black shorts and a black shirt. Naruto found the clothes on the bed and rushed to put them on. Sasuke casually put on his clothes and when he was finished he started to brush his hair while Naruto still rushed to put on his clothes. Sasuke finished brushing his hair and teeth and decided to help Naruto. When that was done they were out of the house by 1:08 and Naruto was running towards the meeting place which was a top the cliff overlooking the village. Sasuke on the other hand pounced from one tree limb to another like a cat casually not even worried. When Naruto reached the top Sasuke was waiting for him while licking a scratch he got from a small tree branch. Naruto glared at him slightly before kissing him on the forehead and healing the wound.

Surprisingly no one was there yet so Naruto and Sasuke sat underneath a tree waiting for the others to show up which was not too long because they saw Neji hopping on one foot trying to put his shoes on. When Neji finally put his shoes on he looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke sitting underneath a tree. Neji walked closer and noticed that Sasuke had a pair of fuzzy black ears and a semi fuzzy tail. Neji shrugged his shoulders knowing that it would happen sometime he greeted his friends not noticing his own mate in the tree.

"Nice to see you too love"

"Gaara? How did you… I mean how…"

"Neji do not try to figure it out because Sasuke did the same to me." Neji just stared at Gaara for a few more seconds before sitting down to wait with Sasuke and Naruto.

A few minutes later everyone was there and did not seem to care at all about Sasuke being Naruto's mate or having ears and a tail. Sakura on the other hand was not too happy about it and started to plan another evil plan. Other than that they had a great time. They ate a Frontera, trained for literally two minutes before breaking out into a hid and seek game that lasted until ten at night, then they went home. Sakura walked home alone and pondering on he next evil plan until she walked into Itachi. Kisame was not with him so Sakura relaxed a bit. Itachi just looked at her as if daring her but she remained silent until Itachi broke the silence.

" If you even think about ruining my brother's happiness you stupid whore I will torture you and tear you apart mentally and physically. Do not even go there do you understand me?"

"You know, for an S-class nin and a murderer of your own clan you care an awful lot about Sasuke. Besides he will be a lot happier with me than Naruto. At least I will give him children."

"You really are dense. Never mind. Keep deceiving yourself but when the day comes you will realize the truth. Until then, be careful, because I am not the only one watching you." Kisame then appeared from down the street with his arms filled with grocery bags. Itachi glared at Sakura a bit longer before going over to his lover and helping.

"Why did you do this on your own? I could have helped."

"Not in your condition. You are to be unstressed, hurt, and be kept healthy until they are born you are to do nothing." Itachi blushed lightly when Kisame gave him a bag containing only bread and a box of cereal. Sakura watched them walk off before running to Tsunade's place. Sakura wanted answers about what just happened and knowing that Tsunade was one of the people Itachi trusted in the medical field.

Tsunade had been doing extra work in the office and was surprised to see her student enter her office with an air of determination about her. Tsunade tilted her head slightly and when Sakura failed to answer her she broke the silence first.

"Sakura what brings you here so late?" Tsunade's head was still tilted slightly to the side.

"I want to know what Itachi is going through. Why Kisame will not carry groceries and have him get stressed out."

"Sakura that should tip you off shouldn't it?"

"I want to make sure my assumptions are correct and I want to know why he is able to have children."

"(annoyed sigh) Well, Itachi is pregnant and that is possible because Kisame carries the three tailed shark demon and since it is a demon lord and Itachi is a submissive and Kisame's mate, Itachi was given the ability to give birth as well as Gaara and Sasuke."

"SASUKE? NO!"

"Yes Sasuke has the ability to give birth but not until Naruto is made a the fox demon lord. Until then he is sterile but I must warn you while Itachi is in this state do not stress him out because he will lose the child and if he loses this child he will die from it. I am warning you Sakura, leave him alone. Everyone is keeping an eye on you because we all know that you dislike Naruto being with Sasuke so we will be watching you and Itachi just in case you decide to do something under handed."

"I understand. Thank you." Sakura got up and left. She was lost in thought even when she got home she did not hear her mother and father greet her home. She went up to her bedroom and drug out all her old medical books and began to look up demon births. She found something that she disliked. When a demon child is being produced it feeds off the mothers chakra. If the father does not replace the lost chakra the mother and child will die. If everything goes ok and the mother gives birth to the child, the child uses up 2/4 of the mothers chakra sometimes killing her if constant chakra is not channeled through by the father. Sakura did not like tiachi at all but what she read so far, that was a bad way to die. She marked the page in the book where it explained everything before disappearing in a puff of smoke to Sasuke's house. She wrote a note to Itachi and left the book at the front door. She heard footsteps getting closer so she disappeared back to her bedroom.

Itachi walked beside Kisame carrying the bread and lone cereal box bag. He thought he saw Sakura but shrugged it off. They reached the front door and Itachi was about to open it until he spotted the book in front of the door. Picking it up, Itachi read the note and frowned. It was from Sakura but it seemed that she was shaking when she wrote the note. She had stressed the word 'IMPORTANT' a lot so Itachi decided to take it seriously. He opened the door and set his bag on the table before moving to the living room to read the book knowing Kisame would not allow him to put the groceries away. Sitting down on one of the very cushy chairs and opened the book to the marked page. There was another note that had a scribbled sorry on it which confused Itachi until he read the text in the book. His hands started shaking to the point that he dropped the book. Kisame heard the book drop and rushed to his loves side only to see him crying. Seeing the book on the floor Kisame picked it up and turned to the page Itachi had read. Kisame looked at his mate before reading the page again. Kisame closed it and put it down on the table next to the chair. Kisame kneeled down next to Itachi and pulled him into his arms. Itachi cried on Kisame's shoulder. The thought of dieing and not seeing child ever again upset Itachi greatly and Kisame tried his best to calm his mate. On the other side of town Sakura sat on her bed, her knees drawn up against her chest and silent tears faling down her cheeks. The one line from the book running through her head 'IF NOT DONE CORRECTLY MOTHER AD CHILD WILL DIE AT BIRTH' Even though Sakura hated Naruto having Sasuke, she hated seeing someone die that way even more. She hugged her legs closer to her chest. Sakura did not sleep that night.

A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner! Please Review!


	4. Stupid Chapter Title Gr

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my thoughts.

Thank you all of you for reviewing! Oh and thank you for the hug greenmoon666, I give you hugs back-

Enjoy and Review.

Mating

Chapter IV The New Text Book! Sakura Relieved! (Oh God that's so gay! It has nothing to do with the chapter!)

Sakura spent most of the night crying. She could not sleep. She went through every medical book she had but found similar answers. She did not leave her room and Tsunade was sent for. When she arrived Sakura allowed her in her room and Tsunade was surprised to see her student's floor littered with medical books with their pages turned to demon pregnancy. Tsunade looked at Sakura and noticed her red eyes from crying all night and the tired look that shown visible on her face.

"Sakura? What have you been searching for?" Sakura's voice came cracked and raspy in reply.

"I have been searching to find a way for Itachi to actually survive his pregnancy. So far I have found none." Tsunade looked at her student for a moment before asking.

"What have you found out so far?"

"I have found that if Itachi goes through with this there is no way for him to survive at all. Not without Kisame's assistance."

"Which books have you been reading from?" Tsunade was curious. When Sakura handed her the books, Tsunade looked through the front of the books. They were all fifty years old but in good condition. Tsunade could not help but laugh. Sakura looked at her weird but pondering out loud..

"What are you laughing about?"

"Sakura you are stressing over nothing. These books are fifty years old. All these diagnoses of demon pregnancy is out dated. The new information gives the mother a hundred percent recovery. Itachi will be ok." Sakura looked at her before passing out and collapsing to the floor.

Itachi had cried himself to sleep the previous night but Kisame could not sleep so he read the rest of the chapter in the book. He finished around eight in the morning. He had looked at the beginning of the book and saw that the book was fifty years old. Itachi was not relieved at all and went to see Sakura, but when he went to her house, she refused to get out of her room. Her mother told him that Sakura was crying all night and Tsunade was now talking to her. They talked for a few more minutes before hearing a loud thud. Sakura's mom raced upstairs while Itachi took his time, he was slowly getting tired by just climbing up two steps. When they arrived at Sakura's room, they found Sakura passed out on the floor and Tsunade laughing. She spotted Itachi and explained to him the situation. She saw the Uchiha relax and smile. Itachi placed a hand on his slightly swelled stomach. He carried twins and they were starting to find out how to gain his attention. Tsunade smiled at Itachi's relief and escorted him home.

Sasuke was the first to wake up. The morning light slipping through the blinds into his room. Sasuke looked up at a sleeping Naruto and smiled. Leaning up slightly Sasuke kissed Naruto lightly on the lips. Naruto responded a little but not enough. Sasuke kissed him again but this time he stroked Naruto's growing erection. Naruto moaned and turned around on his side to grab Sasuke and draw him close. Sasuke giggled a bit and grind his hips against Naruto's. Naruto lost it. If it was not for heat season Naruto would have been more patient but the urge to mate was strong and Naruto ended up pinning Sasuke to the bed kissing him hungrily. Holding Sasuke's wrists with one hand, Naruto literally tore Sasuke shirt and boxers off. Sasuke's breath was coming in heavy pants and he was feeling a sudden rush that he could not explain. Naruto bit and sucked his way down Sasuke's neck and chest. Naruto ignored Sasuke's nipples and continued his way down. Unable to hold onto Sasuke from his position, Naruto reached into the bedside table and took out three things: lube, and two pairs of handcuffs. Sasuke eyed the handcuffs as Naruto cuffed him to the bedposts. Sasuke turned his gaze on Naruto who was kneeling between his legs. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's lust filled gaze and smiled. Sasuke's panting hitched then turned into moans as he felt Naruto's chakra enter his body. He could the still foreign chakra press down in his chakra points. Sasuke tensed then relaxed when his chakra finally blended with Naruto's. Sasuke felt something awaken but decided to ignore it for now, but it would not allow him. The feeling was growing stronger and got even more stronger when Naruto started to thrust into him. Sasuke could hear no sound. He could not hear the slapping of skin against skin but he did hear a small voice in the back of his head. Sasuke strained to hear at first but the voice got a little louder to where he could make out what it was saying. The voice sounded like it belonged to that of a child, but he heard this voice before. Then he remembered the demon that had visited him the morning after Naruto mated with him. The demon looked like a child and had a voice of one but it was thousand of years old and seemed to keep track of all the demon lords. He heard its voice again speaking in the ancient language but he knew what it was saying.

"Name them." Name them? Sasuke was confused but the demon kept repeating "Name them" Sasuke's onyx eyes turned a pale gray and the voice grew louder. "Name them. They are there. They need a name. Name them." Sasuke was slowly beginning to comprehend without even knowing it. Naruto knew what was going on and let it happen. He had to do his part in order for it to work. The voice in Sasuke's head was still speaking and Sasuke was almost at complete realization. The voice repeated "Name them." Sasuke's eyes then turned completely white. In his mind he uttered two names "Hikari, Arashi" Then everything went black.

Itachi felt his ears pop out. Like Sasuke, Itachi was made into a cat demon but now he was wondering why his ears and tail appeared. He felt the children move in his stomach and one of them kick him in the ribs. Itachi winced before finding Kisame at his side in a split second. Itachi was relieved of his duties the day Kisame found out he was pregnant but now Itachi was helping Iruka with the little ones and he was doing great but Kisame was another story. He tried being nice but he ended up scaring the poor kids so he just settled for watching Itachi. When his mate winced Kisame rushed to his side immediately wondering what was wrong. Itachi just shrugged Kisame's hand off his shoulder. Itachi leaned over to Iruka and whispered something, Iruka nodded his head and Itachi began walking home with Kisame following. Itachi had the urge to check up on Sasuke but he did not utter a word to Kisame. Itachi just walked home in silence.

Naruto looked down at his sleeping lover. He had completely mated with Sasuke and now Sasuke was pregnant with their children. Naruto smiled as Sasuke unconsciously placed a hand on his stomach and smiled in his sleep. Naruto knew that he was thinking about their kids and he also knew how happy Sasuke was now. By demon law they were married and now they were going to have a family. Naruto smile grew as sleepy onyx eyes blinked open. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smiled. The moment was ruined when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Naruto looked toward the door and then his mate who nodded at him for reassurance. Naruto bid whoever it was entrance and was not surprised to see Itachi enter with Kisame trailing behind him. Sasuke looked directly at Sasuke and smiled. 'He's pregnant.' Itachi thought. Sasuke just nodded his head a little before turning slightly pink. Itachi smiled before leaving with a confused Kisame behind him. Naruto blinked and shook his head and looked at Sasuke.

"I take it that your brother already knows."

"He has an assumption"

"Oi" Naruto rolled his eyes and got a pillow thrown at him.

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk when Neji poofed into her office. Tsunade looked irritably at Neji for not even bothering to use the door but she softened some at his disheveled state. She motioned for him to sit but he did not move from where he stood. Tsunade looked into his silver eyes and saw terror, worry, and panic.

"What is wrong Hyuuga"

"Gaara…I…it's…" Neji's voice was slightly broken and worn from crying. Tsunade was immediately alarmed and rushed from behind her desk to Neji's side.

"What is wrong with Gaara, Neji. Speak. Neji snap out of it" Neji looked at her with grim eyes as fresh tears broke free and ran slowly down his cheeks.

"He's dying. He won't stop coughing up blood and he's growing weaker."

"Why didn't you get me before"

"Because he didn't say anything until I found he throwing up in the bathroom. He couldn't get to his feet." Neji's eyes grew distant. Tsunade could tell that the byakugan user falling apart.

"Calm down. Take me to him. Come on Neji! MOVE!" Neji looked at her before leaving her office taking Tsunade to the Hyuuga compound. Once they got there Neji lead Tsunade to the room he and Gaara shared. He opened the door and laying on the bed was Gaara. He was sleeping and his sand shifted slightly at the new form that entered the room but rested back around the gourd sensing no threat. Gaara opened his eyes slightly to see who entered the room. Tsunade stared back at him assessing Gaara's situation and took note of his stomach that was swelling slightly. She smiled before turning to Neji and whispering something in his ear. Neji's eyes widened and he looked at Tsunade in shock and disbelief. Gaara smiled and nodded his head reassuring Neji that what Tsunade told him was true. Neji smiled and sat on hthe bed next to Gaara. Tsunade assured Neji that Gaara was going to be fine and left. As Tsunade walked back to her office she saw Kisame and Itachi at Ichiraku. Tsunade shook her head and kept walking. She had a feeling that she was going to get more good news.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey so here's the next chapter I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and I will start on chapter five.


	5. The Mood Swings Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my thoughts.

Thank you for the reviews and thank you again greenmoon666 for the hugs and kisses. I really appreciate it- Review and Enjoy.

Mating

Chapter V The Mood Swings Begin

Itachi slept silently as Kisame prepared for the days events. Itachi was two months while Sasuke and Gaara were a few weeks in. yeah Itachi is that far along. Scary. His mood swings started the other day after they left Sasuke's room. Itachi had sat down in the living room when he started to cry. Kisame had asked him what was the matter but got yelled at. Kisame had gone to Tsunade who told him of the upcoming mood swings and told Kisame to do his best as to not piss Itachi off unintentionally which was sort of stupid to suggest because Kisame would have to stop talking and that would really piss Itachi off. So Kisame fucked Itachi senseless the previous night which seemed to do the trick and greatly please the cat demon. Kisame smiled when he heard the soft purring of contentment and the slight tickle of Itachi's ears as he snuggled up against Kisame's chest. Kisame scratched behind Itachi's ears and heard the purr grow in volume. He felt Itachi's tail run down his back and smiled. Itachi's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Kisame who smiling.

"This is a nice way to wake up" Itachi mumbled sleepily. Kisame just chuckled and kissed Itachi on the forehead and drew his lover closer. Itachi's tail wrapped around his waist out of startlement. Kisame gave a sigh of relief. He was safe for now.

Gaara had woken up in a bad mood and was currently on a rampage with his brother. It was too early for Kankuro to piss him off but he never ceased to amaze Gaara. Neji was with his team for a short mission and was returning the next day. So Hinata, Temari, and Kankuro were left to care for Gaara but from what Tsunade said it was unusual for Gaara to get the mood swings so early but then again she knew very little of demons and their habits when pregnant. Shukaku on the other hand had experience and warned all to be careful because even though Gaara and Sasuke were a few weeks into their pregnancy, submissive demons were known to hide their displeasure and mood swings till two months into the pregnancy where some female humans start with the mood swings. Shukaku said that it was to avoid being questioned or avoid people being suspicious or finding out and killing them. So Kiba and Shino kept well away from Gaara, Sasuke, and Itachi even though he was two months along but he still showed no sign of mood swings. "That's the thing with cat demons," Tsunade said "they keep quiet until something really pisses them off." She said this when she finished reading an old scroll on demon behavior during mating season from some researcher in the rock village when Jiraiya got his ass kicked by Sasuke for writing several yaoi editions of Icha Icha Paradise that were based solely on Itachi and Kisame and Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi had not found out yet but Sasuke was intent on telling him and no amount of begging was going to get Jiraiya out of this kind of trouble.

Tsunade smiled every time the younger Uchiha glared at the toad sannin. It never failed to amuse her. Tsunade was surprised that Itachi did not know about the yaoi edition yet. 'oh never mind Sasuke just told him' Tsunade thought as Jiraiya got his ass beat by two very pissed Uchiha's. Tsunade turned to Naruto who sat across the room reading a scroll which seemed to trouble him. Tsunade was about to ask what was the scroll until Naruto noticed her staring and stashed the scroll in his pocket before grabbing Sasuke and waving goodbye to everyone then disappearing in a puff of smoke with a still pissed Sasuke. Tsunade glanced at Kisame who was trying to hold back a murderous Itachi and wondered if there was more to this whole demon lord situation than what has been revealed to her.

Jiraiya lay twitching on the floor as Kisame finally got Itachi off of him. Jiraiya made a mental note to never piss the Uchiha heirs while they are pregnant ever again but then again he would do the same thing later on. Kisame looked at the clock hanging on the wall before dragging Itachi to lunch and away from Jiraiya. Kisame was half way through the village before he asked Itachi what he wanted for lunch.

"I'm not hungry" Itachi looked gloomily around then looked at Kisame "I want to go home" Kisame just nodded his head and picked Itachi up and carried him home. Once they entered the house Kisame placed Itachi on the couch before going to make tea. Sasuke was sitting next to him crying. "Sasuke you alright?"

"Yes"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know" Sasuke began to cry harder. Itachi suddenly felt sad and started to cry as well. Naruto entered the room and saw his mate and his brother in law crying. Naruto rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to get Kisame. When they reentered the living room their mates were still crying. Kisame whispered something in Naruto's ear who just smiled and nodded his head. Naruto then walked up to Sasuke and picked him up and carried him to their room while Kisame did the same carrying Itachi to their own room.

HA a cliff hanger! I finally did one! Woooootttttt! Review! I love being evil. More mood swings in the next chapter.


	6. Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my thoughts.

Chapter VI Kidnap

Sasuke lay curled up on the bed sleeping soundly while Naruto tip toed out of the room and gently closed the door. Naruto needed to head over to the academy because he promised Iruka that he would help with shuriken practice. He made it out of the house clothed and ready for the day's events but he forgot one thing, Sasuke was a light sleeper even when pregnant. When the thought crossed Naruto's mind he cringed slightly. 'There is no way I am not going to get yelled at. Oh well, what is the worst that could happen?' Naruto thought to soon, he was half way to the academy when he heard Sasuke scream him name angrily. Naruto cringed visibly as he quickened his pace to the academy. When he reached Iruka's classroom he paused for a second before knocking. He heard Iruka say something to the students before opening the door and stepping outside to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto can you explain why Sasuke was screaming?" concern was written all over Iruka's face and Naruto quickly reassured him.

"Nothing serious Iruka-sensei, just something he hates"

"That is…?"

"Me leaving without waking him up and kissing him goodbye." Iruka looked at Naruto before laughing uncontrollably.

"Man (laugh) you have it rough"

"Tell me about it" Naruto rolled his eyes

"Now, let's get started. The kids are getting impatient" Naruto laughed slightly and entered the classroom with Iruka.

Mood Swing Scene Change

Neji walked through the village looking to see if his mate was anywhere about but to his surprise he did not see Gaara anywhere, he did see Kiba and Shino in a small clearing. Neji did not approach the two since they were currently involved in…training. Heading home, Neji saw Temari and Kankuro but they did not say anything. They just looked sadly away when they locked eyes with each other. The closer Neji got to the house the more he felt a depressing sad feeling getting stronger. He practically ran through the house looking for Gaara until he ran into Tsunade who held a solemn expression. She closed the door to his and Gaara's room and pulled him aside.

"Neji I have some bad news…" Tsunade's voice was cracking and Neji could see she was trying not to cry.

"Tsunade…"

"I'm sorry Neji. Instead of having four you now have two."

"What…what happened?"

"It seemed that Gaara did not have enough chakra to distribute to all four of them so instead his chakra only went to two of the children to help them develop." Neji was silent for a while. Tsunade could not tell what he was feeling but she did not want to be near him when he went off. Neji stood in front of the bedroom door before slowly entering.

The room was dark and silent. Neji looked around searching for Gaara until his eyes fell upon a curled up form on the bed covered in a sheet. He walked over to it and shook it gently trying to get its attention. Neji got no answer so he tried again but this time the body pulled away from his hand.

"Gaara? Gaara got out from under there" he saw Gaara's head shake no before remaining still and silent. "Why not?" Gaara's voice was cracked and hoarse from crying.

"Because I know you're ashamed of me for not doing it right" Neji balled his fists up making a mental note to throttle his uncle later. Neji reached out and pulled the sheet away from Gaara's body. The boy was wearing sweat pants and a black shirt, his hair was messier than usual and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Neji wiped away a few stray tears from Gaara's cheek before kissing him gently on the lips. Neji could feel shaking from deep within Gaara and knew that new bouts of tears were coming. "I'm sorry" /Neji shook his head from side to side.

"Don't apologize for something you cannot control. Don't blame yourself for something that comes naturally. If you keep this depression up my love you will lose the other two" Gaara went still for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. "Good, now that we got that cleared up are you hungry?" Gaara smiled slightly at his mate's sudden change of topic. He nodded his head, smile widening when he felt Neji wrap his arms around him.

"I feel like miso ramen with some milk" Neji looked at him strangely.

"I thought you hated miso ramen?" Gaara looked back at him.

"I do?"

"Yes. You said it yourself that you hated miso ramen after Naruto force fed you it."

"Oh"

"You still want ramen don't you?" Gaara nodded his head sheepishly. Neji just laughed before getting up.

"Alright but I'm dragging Sasuke and Itachi with us. Maybe that will help calm the three of you down.

They did not find Sasuke or Itachi at their house so they figured they might be over at the ramen stand already. Once Neji and Gaara entered the stand they spotted and pissed Itachi and an emotional Sasuke. Gaara sat next to the brothers while Neji sat with Kisame and Naruto.

"I thought you were supposed to be at the academy?"

"I was but Sasuke tracked me down and nearly kicked my ass. He was half way through lecturing me when he just started crying again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, he and Itachi had a crying fest last night. Man do I have a headache." Naruto rubbed his forehead trying to alleviate it but failed. There was a rumbling noise and smoke filled the area. They could not see anything but they did hear maniacal laughing and the protests of Sasuke and Itachi. When the smoke cleared Gaara lay on the floor unconscious. Neji ran to him worried that he and the child were hurt.

"Gaara? Gaara?!?" There was no answer so he picked up the sand nin and carried him quickly off to the hospital. As for Naruto and Kisame they stood in the ramen stand staring at a piece of paper that was trembling in Naruto's hand.

"Kisame…"

"I thought he was dead?"

"I thought so too but it seems that we were wrong. We need to see Tsunade immediately before…"

"Why don't we just go after him now?"

"No, we need a plan for this. We cannot afford to have the both of them hurt or killed…"


	7. The Return of Shisui

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….but I do own my thoughts._

Chapter VII The return of Shisui

Tsunade sat behind her desk as she read the letter that Naruto had given her. She was not in a good mood since she had to deal with Gaara and make sure that the remaining kits were not in any danger. When she first read the letter she did not understand it and called in Kakashi to read, but when the perverted ninja read the letter he began to shake and mumble something about someone being dead. Tsunade then called in one of the medical nin to ask what was wrong with Kakashi and in turn called Kakashi's old psychologist who took the freaking out ninja to his office for a talk. Now Tsunade was still trying to figure out who the person was that wrote the note but nobody seemed to want tell her. She glanced at Naruto who was sitting up straight with his eyes closed, she knew that he was trying to get a hold of himself and Kyuubi. As for Kisame, he was standing in front of the large window behind her, his distant and she could see a few tears make their way down his cheek.

"Naruto, do you know who this man is?" Tsunade referred to the letter. The blonde haired ninja nodded his head but did not open his eyes, he was still trying to regain control.

"Uchiha Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke's cousin from the Uchiha clan. Itachi has killed him years ago when he found out that his cousin had sided with Orochimaru and was giving away the weak spots that were attackable in our village. When confronted with the evidence Itachi had, Shisui attacked him thinking that he could kill Itachi since he was always a step or two ahead of Itachi. From what Sasuke and Itachi told me, Shisui was killed with two stab wounds from Itachi and had jumped into the running stream not too far away from the Uchiha district. Shisui was presumed dead since they could not find his body but it seems that he isn't from what the letter says." Naruto had finally opened his eyes and Tsunade noticed that they were a shade of purple.

"Will he harm them? Even though Itachi tried to kill him, would Shisui really harm them since they are with child?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not know, but I do know that when Itachi had finished telling me what happened to their cousin, Sasuke later told me that Shisui had loved Itachi more than just a cousin. Since Itachi never felt that way towards Shisui, only the love that he showed to his entire family, Itachi was in love with someone outside of the village. You can only imagine how that made Shisui feel…"

"Wait Naruto, Itachi was in love with someone outside the village? Hold on…that means that…" Kisame had turned from the window at this point and looked at Tsunade.

"When I met Itachi, it was way before I became a missing ninja and I was still in the mist village's army. I came to the leaf village on the Hokage's request. I don't remember why I was here or what matter the Hokage wanted me to discuss with the Mizukage, but I do remember meeting Itachi when he was in ANBU uniform. When he escorted me to the villages gate so could leave he had taken off his mask so he could talk better, I had fallen for him then and had loved him even though I was in the mist village." Tsunade nodded her head, she was not done yet, she was now starting to get why Itachi was kidnapped but she did not understand why Sasuke was taken as well.

"Kisame, did you ever meet Shisui at all?" Kisame sighed, he was hoping she would not ask him that.

"Yes, I have. It was when I was on a mission with a few of the leaf ninjas and we were to escort the village ambassador to the waterfall village. Shisui was among some of the ninja that were sent and I kept my distance from him because I did not want to ruin my relationship with Itachi. Then again he had warned me that Shisui liked to start arguments so I had prepared myself for when that would happen. When the ambassador was safe within the village we started to make our way home and that was when Shisui began to make trouble. He threatened to tear me and Itachi apart and threatened to forcibly take Itachi so I could not marry him. It made me sick to my stomach to think that Shisui would do that to his own cousin. When he would not stop talking I pretty much punched him and continued my way to the mist village. When I got home, I wrote to Itachi making sure he understood what went on between me and Shisui. Tsunade, that ninja is not someone you would want to cross. If he wants to hurt them then he will and he will not feel regret." Tsunade sighed as she felt a headache coming on, things never seemed to settle down in their village.

"What I don't understand, is why Sasuke was taken as well instead of just Itachi?"

"I can answer that." Tsunade turned to Naruto to see the blonde with his eyes closed again. "Itachi would agree to anything if it means the safety of Sasuke. Since Shisui know that he plans on using Sasuke to get Itachi to agree to marrying him but there's a problem…" Tsunade smirked at this, she knew exactly what the problem was.

"He is bound to a demon by love and those bonds cannot be cut, not even in death."

"Exactly, I don't think Shisui know that and I also think that Shisui know that Kisame and I can track Itachi and Sasuke down within hours."

"Perfect, now that we got that settled and down with, here is what I am planning on doing to capture this supposed ghost." Naruto smirked as Kisame took a seat next to him, grinning evilly as he thought of the many ways he would kill Shisui himself. In both the minds of Kisame and Naruto, Shisui was going to go though a demon's trial instead of that of the leaf village's and Tsunade knew that would be the case.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS

If you guys think I did not read your reviews you have another thing coming to you. Some of you thought it was Orochimaru. Surprise! Nope its Shisui and he would make is grand entrance soon but I will not tell when XP I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up in a few days.


	8. The Preposition

Chapter VIII The Preposition

Sasuke felt very tired and weak as well as numb. He did not understand what had happened or where he currently was; all Sasuke knew was that everything was dark. He was in absolute dark and silence. He could feel his brother's back against his but felt his shallow breathing. Itachi did not sound like he was doing too well. With how far along they were in their pregnancy, any little thing would set an unbalance and they would loose their children along with their lives. Sasuke tried to remember exactly what happened after they were kidnapped from Ichiraku's and bound and gagged before being knocked out. Nothing came to mind and Sasuke sighed heavily as he poked his brother in the side to see if he was at least awake.

"Sasuke…I…I…I can barely breathe…I feel so terrified and…and I can feel pain in my stomach…it feels like they want to come out but can't…Sasuke what's happening…" Itachi barely managed to pant out the what was on his mind let alone get enough air for himself.

"Try to calm down, it won't do you any good getting stressed over a situation we can do nothing about. Just relax."

"Yes Itachi, relax and try not to be frightened. I do not want you to get harmed in any way." Sasuke nearly jumped out of his body when he heard the voice. Since it was so dark he could see nothing but thought the voice came from somewhere in front of him. "Do not be alarmed, I only took you two because I have a proposition for you both."

"Before you even think about proposing any sort of agreement, why don't you let my brother go because he's starting to hyperventilate over here!" Sasuke's mood swings kicked in again and he began to become more and more impatient with the man that was holding them captive.

"If I do that then you both will attack me and I cannot have that. Besides…"

"Are you an idiot!!! My brother and I are in no condition to physically fight you nor do we wish to! If you do not do something to help him then I will make you regret kidnapping us!" Sasuke could hear a low growl come from the man before he heard footsteps approach them. The footsteps were soft enough to keep a shinobi from noticing him but Sasuke and Itachi heard them as if they were not meant for stealth.

"You know, you are starting to cause me a lot of trouble…"

"That's what happens when you kidnap two pregnant shinobi. Who are you anyway?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side making the man chuckle.

"Just as I remember you Sasuke. Curious and innocent as always. I am surprised that you do not even recognize my voice." Sasuke started to become a little creeped out by the man. Even though he could barely see him he knew this man was barely someone who you would want to anger. Sasuke heard Itachi give off a startling quiet gasp that only Sasuke himself heard.

"Shisui!" Sasuke's stomach dropped. He remembered Shisui all too well and wished he did not have the memories of what the elder Uchiha had done to him.

"You can't be…"

"I told you that I had a proposition and here it is. If Itachi agrees to become my wife and you agree to become my mistress then will I allow you to keep your children but if you refuse, then I would have no choice but to perform a cesarean section on you both and kill the children in front of you. You have three days to think this over. Remember the consiquences if you refuse." Shisui had already untied Sasuke and had left the room to leave both itach and Sasuke in shock.

"Sasuke I'm scared…"

"So am I Itachi…so am I…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Someone promised me a COOKIE!! WHERE'S MY COOKIE!!!! Anyway, sorry for the short chapter but I have been busy writing Adel which is an original fiction of mine you can find at DARN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!!!


End file.
